Gemenefherbak
A minor figure unrelated to any Tau'rì mythology, Gemenefherbak is one of the last rulers sent by the Supreme System Lord Ra, on the planet Asyut. The bitter enemy of goa'uld Uahkka. History Generated by one of the minor queens at the service of the Supreme System Lord Ra, Gemenefherbak was raised inside one of the Horus Guards, managing to reach adulthood in good time. His jaffa a few days after taking a new symbiote, was killed during a sabotage operated by the tok'ra on the planet Men'fa, at the time controlled by the same Ra. Eager to show off, Gemenefherbak was sent to the planet to find the infiltrated tokra and deliver it to the Supreme System Lord. But despite the massive deployment of forces in the field, Gemenefherbak had to return empty-handed from the System Lord. The latter, although not happy with the situation, preferred to relegate Gemenefherbak as governor of one of the peripheral planets of his interstellar domain. sent on the planet Asyut, Gemenefherbak became aware of the presence of a large number of goa'uld sent to the planet as evidence for those who wanted to serve Ra in the future. Although initially Gemenefherbak possessed nothing other than his name, he soon gathered a considerable number of worshipers and jaffas and marched against one of the governors present on the planet, succeeding in killing him and taking his place. But the struggle for control of Asyut was just beginning for Gemenefherbak. Soon the goa'uld realized the military and political situation, being dragged into a world war with the other governors of the planet for absolute supremacy. Because of the strict rules imposed by the same Ra, all governors goa'uld possessed a more or less equal army, making it impossible to dominate one or the other. Furthermore, rivalries and mutual distrust caused quite a few problems to the same goa'uld. For almost 1,000 years Gemenefherbak fought against the other governors succeeding in killing and taking the place of at least two of them. But despite the apparent superiority, the goa'uld failed to overwhelm the last of the enemy governors with whom he had split the planet, reaching a compromise. at this moment, the unexpected news of Ra's death came. Trying to bring the situation favorable to him, Gemenefherbak attracted a huge number of Horus Guards through the stargate, which attracted the attention of his opponent's goa'uld Uahka. Among the Horus Guards, however, numerous tok'ra arrived, which infiltrated the court of both the contenders, they could operate to sow even more chaos of what was already present. In the following years, no goa'uld came to claim the planet by allowing the two governors to continue a kind of cold war until a fragile truce was reached. Stargate Renaissance In subsequent years, the truce between Gemenefherbak and the goa'uld Uahkka lasted until one of the teams sent by the Stargate Commando arrived on the planet Asyut. The team on a mission to get in touch with the main infiltrated tok'ra at the court of the same Gemenefherbak, unleashed the attack of Uahkka putting the blame on the same Gemenefherbak. In the ensuing confusion, the SGC team managed to leave the planet with the tok'ra, but not before making sure that both goa'uld were involved in a potentially lethal explosion for both of them. Although severely injured, Gemenefherbak managed to survive the blast by taking over the rival, who died during the torn out blast. With the forces of the rival, Gemenefherbak declared himself the sole ruler of the planet Asyut, but soon his autonomy failed when the fleet sent by System Lord Atum, besieged the planet. While retaining how painfully created in centuries of struggle, Gemenefherbak surrendered to the System Lord. Personality Gemenefherbak is self-centered and very selfish. He is convinced that his judgments and judgments, be they mortal or other Goa'uld, are absolutely infallible and so fair and balanced that his counterpart must constantly support his opinion, which should be theirs. Like a god judge, Gemenefherbak seems right to his subjects. It should not be described as arbitrary, because it is faithful to its principles and always draws its laws with equal hardness, regardless of who uses them against.Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Atum Underlords